


Day of the Cucking Dead

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bullying, Corruption, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Bonding, Femmeboi, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humiliation, Incest, Large Cocks, M/M, MILFs, Multi, Raceplay, Raceplay (white/latino), Racism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slurs, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bleached, femboy, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Tacito has been having trouble with the local bullies and it has only been getting worse, but he hopes he'll be able to get some ghostly wisdom from his deceased relatives during the Day of the Dead. However, little Tacito may get more than he bargains for after his relatives tell him the proper way to deal with his bullies.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Here are just a few terms to note when reading, Grandmother=Abuela, Grandfather=Abuelo, Neito=grandson. I hope you enjoy and have a happy Halloween and Day of the Dead

It is the day of the dead and towns all around Mexico are gathering to celebrate the lives of their deceased loved ones. But just outside the state of Monterrey, close to the border sits a special little town, Anguardie. Named after the liquor (aguardiente) that the town produces year-round, and which flows like a river during the day of the dead. And little wonder, something about the town made the day of the dead celebrations like no other. 

On the evening of that special day, the spirits of deceased loved ones weren’t simply represented by sweatshop skull decorations. They actually came back to share, reminisce, sit awkwardly with inlaws and do everything a family celebration entails as if they never died. One certain boy, Tacitio Santonio has recently reached the legal drinking age and can fully participate in the festivities instead of being forced to sit at the kid’s table. Even more than getting hilariously drunk though, he had a desire to chat with his grandparents, Andres and Isabella, who’d died in a tragic livestock accident that took the lives of 7 other people. This year, he’d finally get to see them again, but not in a million years could Tacito predict what they would be telling him on this festive evening.

Tacito was a young man, but he looked more like a boy. Only about 5’2”, he had short spiky black hair, a rather soft boyish face with blue eyes, pouty lips, and a rather skinny body. Tacito had spent his entire teens trying to flex in the mirror, expecting puberty to help “bulk him up”. Though he was far from a beefcake, he’d at least toned his body from weekly workouts. He even tried to wear tighter clothes once to show off his physique for the girls, but no girls noticed and the boys only teased him for it. Look wise Tacito was basically a teenager, and his soft voice wouldn’t convince you otherwise, but Tacito definitely would if he suspected you thought differently. The little brown chihuahua would constantly defend his “masculinity” from any assailment and not even his Mama was free from his whining, as you are about to read.

-November 1st-

“Mooommaaa, why do I need to hold your hand when we’re outside?” Tacito cried, looking up at his mother who was a full foot taller, even though he was already 18.

Maria looked down at her son and covered her mouth giggling, “Hee-hee, why are you pouting Tacito. Embarrassed to be seen outside with your Mama?” 

“Nooooo, but!” Tacito blushed and looked away, “I just don’t want to be thought of as a sissy and the other boys are laughing at me!!” Tacito turned to look at a mixed group of rowdy white teens and Latina party girls who were looking over, snickering harder as his face grew more flush. “What would grandpa think of me? His only grandson is being laughed at for being a momma’s boy.”

Maria giggled harder, “Awwwe, dear don’t be like that I’m sure those boys are just teasing you, hehehe.” before leaning over and kissing his head, “I’m sure you’ll be as manly as your grandpa very soon, but for now hold onto mommy’s hand and keep her safe, okay?”

Tacito blushed harder before smiling, “Yes Mama.” Tacito might still be embarrassed, but he wouldn’t let the other boys’ laughter keep him down. Particularly not with mama’s encouraging words, that helped reassure she was laughing with him and not at him. 

However, looking at the boys again distressed him, they were openly groping the girls. Tacito felt painfully jealous that those rowdy white boys got to squeeze a gaggle of Latina booties like stress balls, but reminded himself that tomorrow night was about to be the best night of his life.

Tacito was going to see his deceased Abuelos and funny “uncle” Vinny again. He loved all 3 of them, despite often questioning Vinny’s presence. His uncle Vinny appeared as just some gringo friend of his Abuelos that always hung out at their place, but as his Abuela explained; “Vinny is an important family friend and we want you to get along Neito.” It took a bit, but Tacito warmed up to him. 

In fact, Vinny was almost like the Papi he never had. When his bike broke or there were problems with bullies he’d come to Vinny, if he wanted to invite friends over for a sleepover it somehow felt right to ask his uncle, and he even got pony rides on his knee. Vinny also gave them to his Mama for some reason, despite Tacito saying she was too old, but Vinny just gave him sweets money without answering. And he’d happily leave his Mama to bounce on the unexplained, friendly white man.

However, Tacito was a man now and could not be easily swayed by sweet money. Even though he still looked like a child in comparison to his Mama, he would get answers about Vinny’s past tomorrow night. Tacito promised himself this and pouted just a little bit harder as he held his Mama’s hand.

So….

Eventually, Tacito finished shopping with his Mama and happily prepped the family hotel for the first night's festivities. It was an old 3 story brickwork building that had been in the family for ages and made a rather large profit hosting tourists year-round. He partied with the various tourists that populated the hotel and did his best to have fun, although a trio of bullies dancing with a quartet of Latina party girls put a constant damper on things, and there rather risque behavior, mad Tacito feel like he was in a strip club. This behavior peaked when they later occupied the hotel’s hot tub.

When Tacito came over, he saw some of the girls bobbing their heads beneath the water which confused him, but Tacito persisted, asking “Could I please have a turn?”, Then, this one awful boy called Alex said “Sure Tacito, but only if you wear one of your Mama’s swimsuits. It suits you much better than those baggy shorts, hehe.”

Tacito stormed off to his room in a huff and avoided the party atmosphere for the rest of the night. Instead choosing to peek at his bully group through the blinds while they enjoyed the hotel hot tub, seething at every moment they enjoyed themselves, but weirdly unable to look away. Tacito was so mad at stupid Alex, where does he get off talking to him like that? But Tacito decided he wasn’t worth the trouble now. He would just fall asleep and in the morning ask his mighty Abuelo what he would do. Yes, Tacito knew his Abuelo’s advice his problems would be gone as soon as the next day.


	2. Family Advice

-November 2-

Eventually, the evening of the day of the dead began. Tacito got his face painted in the traditional skull pattern and he did the same for his Mama. She always did say Tacito had a knack for applying makeup and lamented about how he might have made a better daughter. Tacito just laughed away her silly comment as his Mama applied her black lipstick to the two of them.

Soon after getting all dressed up; Tacito wore a black collared shirt as well as a rather tight pair of pants handed down to him by his Abuelo. His Mama wore a very striking black frilly Mexican dress with straps that circled her biceps. It was a lower cut and showed off her DD-breasts for any man that bothered to look and the lower dress showed off most of her legs, putting her thick thighs on display. Tacito was almost embarrassed by his Mama’s appearance. Last year she wore a much longer, more modest dress. Tacito wondered what Abuelos would say if they saw her.

Though he wouldn’t ponder for long, Tacito and his mother showed up in the town square. People were packed in tight around the old fountain, all waiting for the ghostly apparitions to appear and they didn’t have to wait for long. Soon the sky shimmered a ghostly blue, unleashing little wil-o-wisps. That flew down and upon touching the ground turned into long-dead townsfolk, embracing their family members once more. 

Tacito looked around, stepping onto the fountain edge until he saw a familiar face. It was his Abuela, Isabella dressed all too similar to his Mama. He cried out, “Abuela, Abuela!” Rushing over to hug her, his Mama following close behind.

“Oh Tacito, give your Abuela a hug.” Isabella reached out and embraced her little Neito. Picking him up and planting a kiss on his cheek. His Abuela was even taller than his Mama and seeing them side by side showed just how similar they are, same broad shoulders and curvy back supporting massive tits, same thick thighs, and hips that could probably straight kill a man if they hit him. Same light brown skin and puffy lips. The only real difference was his Mama’s long black curls, while Abuelo's black hair was kept nice and straight.

“Ah, Maria you look great! perfect dress for later tonight.”

Maria nodded, “Thank you Mama, but where are Vinny and Papi? Shouldn’t they be here too?”

Mama was right, where was the rest of his family, and why was his Abuela okay with Mama’s outfit? Tacito didn’t think such a lewd dress would be appropriate for anything and just pouted as his Abuela answered, “I’m sure they are closer than you think dear. Why don’t you go find them, while I catch up with my little Neito.”

Isabella winked at Maria to Tacito’s continued confusion before she grabbed hold of his hand, “Come on Tacito let's sit by the fountain and wait for your Mama to bring them back.” Isabella sat right beside Tacito, her thighs pressed right against his. It was a bit too stimulating for little Tacito, but Isabella didn’t seem to notice.

“My adorable little Tacito, please tell Abuela everything. How have you been since we departed?” Isabella pulled Tacito in close, patting his head. Tacito could feel his grandmother’s massive breasts squeeze his shoulder and he almost felt like he should blush.

“Umm, not much has changed Abuela, but…” Tacito shied away blushing.

“Tell your Abuela what’s wrong Tacito. I can only see you once a year so I need to know if you’re having trouble.”

Tacito squirmed, but his Abeula’s soft words always had a way of loosening him up, “Well I’ve been…” Tacito turned to look back to his Abuela, “Having trouble with a few of the boys.”

His Abuela smiled, still petting his head, “Oh was it that group of white boys that made you blush earlier?”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean I wasn’t blushing, but yes.” Tacito looked down at the beige brickwork path, “They always pick on me for being short, calling me a sissy or girly, but this one boy, Alex is the worst.

Isabella smiled, caressing Tacito’s hair, “What does this specific boy say?”

“I hate him!” Tacito crossed his arms blushing, “Out of all the bully Alex is the most specific. He keeps telling me I’d look better in a skirt, that I’ve got a girl's butt and that I have a cute face!” Tacito blushed, shaking his fists, “Uhhggg, he even slaps my butt in public.” Tacito palmed his flush face as he muttered curses in Spanish, much to Isabella's amusement.

She snickered covering her mouth, “Hehehaha, oh little Tacito, is that all you’re worried about?” Isabella leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, “Your grandfather had plenty of trouble with bullies when he was your age, but he dealt with them all easily.”

Isabella stood up, straightening out her dress before grabbing Tacito’s hand, “Come on, I think I know where everyone else might be.” Isabella smiled, “I bet your Abuelo will even tell you how he dealt with the bullies, but you better move quickly Tacito.”

“Yes, Abuela” Tacito was very excited to get more advice from his grandfather and managed to keep pace with his surprisingly spry Abuela. As she leads him down the winding beige bricked streets past all the festivities and parties, finally reaching the family hotel. As Tacito approached with his Abuela he noticed a light on the third floor, the family’s rooms.

“Oh, they must have already gotten started without us.” Isabella hurried into the front door pulling Tacito with her. He wondered what she meant, what were the rest of his family doing without him? Tacito kept up his pace following his Abuela up the stairs   
And towards the room; he heard giggling, not that unusual for a party, but some of the laughter was unfamiliar to him. He heard Vinny and Mama, but another higher pitch voice he didn’t recognize, but felt was familiar.

“Abuela what’s going on?” Tacito asked and his Abuela stopped, pushing him forward up to the slightly open door. “Why don’t you see for yourself Tacito?” She answered, edging him closer to the room.

Tacito moved towards the door slowly pushing the door open to see a shocking sight. His uncle Vinny sitting naked on the side of the bed. He had the body of a built 50 year old; large bulging muscled forearms attached to broad shoulders. Vinny might have lost all the hair on his head a decade ago, but he still had a rather scruffy beard. Tacito always noted he had more hair on his body than his head and looking down at his muscled legs, he was now sure of it. Though that came second to his big beer belly and huge white cock sticking out from underneath it. Though that wasn't nearly as distracting as his mother completely naked kneeling at Vinny’s feet kissing his balls.

“Mom!” Tacito cried, “Wh-why are you doing something so dirty with uncle Vinny.” Maria’s lips were pressed against Vinny’s heavy nuts as she rubbed his cock tip.  
She looked back peeling her lips off Vinny’s full balls, “Mmmm Papi you taste as good dead as you did alive.” Maria kissed his throbbing cock head, “And Tacito where are your manners you haven’t even said hi to your uncle Vinny, mmpphhh!” Maria spread her thick lips and swallowed inch after inch of Vinny’s thick filthy white dick. 

Tacito was trembling, he couldn’t imagine seeing his mother do something so disgusting. Let alone making such loud slurping sounds as her drool dripped off her chin, Vinny’s cock was bulging her throat and his mother sounded like she loved it.

“Hehe, this is why we treated Vinny like family. He was my bull for decades isn’t that right sissy!” Abuela looked over to the bathroom, calling out the last part.

“Yes dear, ever since our days in the army. Vinny has been such a loving bull and that hasn’t stopped in death!” A voice called out from the bathroom, it was high pitched and girly, but familiar to Tacito in some way.

“Well come on out Andres and say hello to our little Neito.” No, it couldn’t be Tacito’s Abuelo. Tacito knew his Abuelo was a tough guy, not the tallest, but a real man who didn’t let anyone or anything talk down to him. A real man who…. was wearing high heels and pink lipstick…

“Abuelo is that really you?”

Tacito was looking at a sissy boy similar to his own height, wearing the girliest getup he had ever seen. Knee-high pink stocking leads up into tight pink panties that squeezed his Abuelo’s unimpressive package. His body, once manly, was now soft with small hips, a big bubble butt, and a soft girly midsection with two puffy pectorals capped with cute cherry nipples.

“Abuela, my name isn’t Andres anymore it is Ana. I’m not a man anymore I am Vinny’s sissy cock cleaner, okay?” Ana looked at Tacito, “And hello Tacito, you’ve hardly grown since I last saw you, but that is to be expected since you have my useless genes.”

Andres’s gaze met Tacito who was almost in tears. His Abuelo’s strong jawline, mustache, and fierce stare were all gone. In their place was a cute girly boy's face, much like Tacito’s, but pumped full of makeup. His puffy full pink bimbo lips puckered as he spoke, his eyelashes comically long, accented with pink eye shadow and matching curly hair that pooled at his shoulders much like his mama.

“Anna don’t be too mean to Tacito, he can’t help being a sissy, hehe.” Tacito fell to his knees at his Abuela’s piercing words looking down in shame as she continued, “He is having troubles with some white boys being mean to him and was hoping his Abuelo would give him advice.”

Anna kneeled down in front of Vinny caressing his hairy leg as his daughter gagged desperately on his cock, “That’s easy Tacito if you really want them to stop just offer to suck their fat white cocks!” Ana kneeled down planting a sloppy wet kiss on Vinny’s feet, “Once they know you’re a sissy slut they’ll be fucking your holes every day.”  
Isabella giggled, “But dear won’t that make the teasing worse?”

“Mpphh, Yes but Tacito’s my Neito, he is a natural sissy slut and will be much happier embracing his true nature, like me!” Ana’s mouth was open, his tongue sticking out as he panted like a dog at Vinny’s feet, he wanted a reward from his Papi so badly, “Please master let me worship your fat nuts while my daughter licks your godly white cock.”

“Sure sissy, your dumb daughter does need a bit of help finishing me off. She can hardly get half of my dick down her throat.” Vinny gestured to his cock, which was currently causing Maria to choke and she only had about 7 inches down her throat.

“Oh and Tacito, we planned on telling you about the family secret during your birthday, but accidents happen and well you know we died.” Tacito felt a tear fall down his cheek as his Abuelo’s lips started to smear pink lipstick over Vinny’s fat balls. How could his family be okay with this? It was so degrading, disgusting, filthy and Tacito just wanted to cry out;

“WHY, WHY?” Tacito slammed his fists down on the carpeted floor, “How did Vinny make you do this? It’s so disgusting, depraved and an insult to all our people, this…” Tacito was interrupted by Vinny’s stern masculine voice. 

“I’m going to stop you there Tacito.” Vinny’s voice made Tacito squeak, it almost shook him, “I didn’t make Ana and Isabelle do anything, they chose to do this with me for over 30 years, ever since Abuelo and I met in the military.”

Tacito wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up trembling, “M-military, but I..”

“Your Abuelo isn’t very “well-equipped”, show him, Ana.” Ana peeled her lips from Vinny’s ball sack and giggled, “Yes sir” before pulling down her panties to reveal a little nub of a cock. Tacito couldn’t believe it, his Abuelo’s little cock was only about a few feet from him, but he felt like he needed a magnifying glass to see it.

“Hehehe, dear every time I see that pathetic clit-dick I can’t help but laugh.” Isabella covered her mouth and giggled like a schoolgirl, “I sometimes wonder how you managed to get me pregnant with Maria”

Ana’s clitty twitched, leaking out a drop of clear pre-cum as she moans kneeling at Vinny’s feet. “Mmmm-ohhh, yes dear my pathetic clitty must have really wanted to produce another cock slut for Vinny to enjoy.”

“Well, you better tell your puta daughter, to try harder. She can barely fit half of me down her throat, hrrgghh.” Vinny grunted, pulling Maria’s head off his cock and smearing her black lipstick all over, her tears made her makeup run down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

“Ahhggg, sorry Papi I’ll try harder I promise, I haven’t had much practice since you died.” Maria sighed, “No white boys have shown interest in me and I got sloppy with you.”

Isabella stepped forward, pulling down the front of her dress to expose her hefty mama milkers. “Mhmm, Maria your my daughter I am sure another man will show interest soon, but that is no excuse for getting sloppy.”

Maria pushed her sissy bitch hubby and slut daughter aside, licking her lips and grabbing hold of Vinny’s gringo donkey dick. “Now watch closely kids while Abuela shows you how to properly suck a big white dick.”

Isabella pressed her thick lips down on Vinny’s throbbing member passing inch after inch down her throat. Tacito watched in horror as his Abuela easily deepthroated Vinny’s entire length kissing his hairy cock base, her throat bulging and her eyes watering. “Ngghhh, Isabella you’re the best puta I’ve had the pleasure of pumping alive or dead.”

Isabella sucked as if her life depended on it (or unlife), leaving smears of her purple lipstick all over Vinny’s cock. Her lipstick marks going many inches lower than her daughter’s markings.

“Mmm, thank you Papi, and please fuck your slutty Mexican whore’s mouth, she needs it so badly, mmph.” Vinny didn’t let her warm words go to waste, thrusting her head back down on his cock, grabbing her long curls, and slamming Isabella’s face into his hairy dad gut while grunting like a wild bull.

Tacito was muttering, whining like a baby as he watched both his matriarchal and patriarchal figures act like common street whores. He was barely containing all his swirling emotions and worst of all he felt an erection coming on as he watched. His poor Abuela was getting pumped full of wrist-thick white dick and Tacito was getting hard, how could he live with his shame. He thought he would never recover from the trauma of the disgusting, depraved humiliation the….

“Silly little Tacito, stop being a baby.” His mother Maria’s soft words cut off his train of thought as he looked up, just in time to see her towering over him. Her massive sagging milkers and huge areolas on display, her soft thick stomach and hips and her freshly shaved crotch all on display for her son to see, but she didn’t seem to care and scolded him.

“We love being Vinny’s cock sluts, and chose to be his sluts all on our own. His massive member dwarfs any of the other pathetic Mexican men in town and I think you know that, right Tacito?”

Tacito grabbed hold of his thighs tightly, frustrated, and unwilling to answer his mother’s depraved question.

“Young man, answer your mama or I’ll have to spank you in front of our family.”

Tacito let go of his pants and defied his mama for the first time in as long as he could remember. “No, no, no I’m not a sissy and I am not pathetic and I won’t debase myself further!” Tacito turned to storm out of the hotel room in a crying fit, but his mama was quick and grabbed hold of the boy’s ear.

“Tacito you will not yell at your mama like that!” Her voice was stern and her strength was far greater than little Tacito. He was dragged to the bedside where his mother sat beside Vinny, who was still using his Abuela like a cock sock.

“Mama no I’m sorry!!” Tacito cried, but it was too late to apologize, already his mother was pulling down his baggy jeans to expose his shame.

“Wow Tacito you’re already hard, you really are Ana’s Neito.” Tacito covered his blushing bright red face as his mother revealed his little 3-inch cock. Completely hairless, with a small sack beneath it.

“Tacito you might be bigger than Ana, but you’re still far too small to satisfy any woman.” Maria teased, flicking his cock.

Ana giggled and pointed at Tacito’s small cock, “Yes Tacito, you’re definitely no good as a man, but you’ll make a great sissy with a pathetic body like that.” 

Vinny even looked over to Tacito who was on the verge of weeping again, “Oh yea, Ana’s right Tacito you sure became a cutie.” Vinny smiled petting him on his head, causing a weird feeling to build up in Tacito quickly before expelling itself,

Tacito’s pupils dilated, his body trembled as his micro cock shook and squirted out a small load onto the bed beside him, going limp almost immediately afterward.

“My oh my, Tacito you came from a head pat, how adorable but you dirtied the bed so your punishment will not be avoided.” Maria bent Tacito over her knee, squeezing his little dicklet in between her legs, “Now then, I’m going to spank this fat sissy bubble butt until your Abuelas are done servicing your wonderful uncle.”

Tacito just squirmed in place, squealing like a piggy as his mother brought the first slap down on his sensitive cheeks. His clitty got stiff again between her soft thighs and to make matters worse his Abuelos didn’t react or even seem to notice. They were too engrossed by Vinny’s fat white cock to pay attention to Tacito’s mewling. 

“Mmm Isabella, keep worshiping my dirty cock you puta fuck toys. I wanna be nice and sloppy when I finally bust inside your wife, Ana.”

Ana pulled her lips back from Vinny’s nuts, mewling, “Yes sir, please use my dirty puta wife, but don’t forget about me, mmph.” Ana pressed her lips back against Vinny’s sack, moaning as his mind went blank during his dirty ball sack makeout session. Inhaling Vinny’s ball stink with a gusto that was only matched by Isabella’s devoted cock washing lips. She kept a vacuum seal around Vinny’s cock as she devoured inch after inch of fat throbbing cock. Her eyes unblinking and constantly looking up to Vinny looking for any signs of approval from her white bull, that her tight throat was pleasing him.

“Not bad puta, but I’m getting a little bored of all this kissing.” Vinny pulled Isabella off his cock, peeling her lips away from his base and causing her black lipstick to smear all along his dick. Her mouth just hung open without a word of protest, blowing bubbles with a mix of spit and pre-cum. “Assume the position puta.”

Isabella nodded, her eyes empty, but her body obedient. She sat back on the bed, spreading her legs to reveal her thick pussy lips and gaping brown cunt. “See Ana? your wife’s cunt has been turned into my personal fuckhole. No little brown dicks will be able to satisfy her now.”

Ana peeled his lips off Vinny’s sack, hearts in his eyes, “Yes Papi, your fat white cock is king. We’re your puta fuckholes for life, so please ruin my wife’s cunt even more!”

Vinny stuck two fingers into Isabella, causing her to tremble as he teased Ana, “Give my cock a few kisses, sissy. Thank me for blowing a load into your slutty wife.”

“Oh, yes mmph!” Ana pressed her bright pink lips against Vinny's spit slicked cock head and continued, “I am eternally grateful, smooch* for the privilege, smooch* of being your disgusting, smooch* private puta sissy cock-sleeve!” After about a dozen loving kisses on his cock, leaving bright pink lipstick marks, Vinny pushed Ana away and straddled Isabella.

“You’re such a slut, Isabella. I turned your husband into a filthy cock sucking sissy and all you did was get wet.” Vinny pressed his cock head against Isabella’s dripping cunt, “Do you even care puta?”

“Noooo sir, you deserve to dump as much superior white cum as you want.” Isabella grabbed her ankles, placing her feet behind her head (an accomplishment for a 67 year old dead woman). “My only regret is that my sissy husband gave you a daughter, but I couldn’t give you a son, so please breed meeeee!!”

Vinny slammed his cock inside Isabella, right in front of Tacito’s eyes. Vinny’s cock stretched out his Abeula obscenely and made a noticeable bulge in her midsection as he bottomed out. His piston-like pounding accompanied by his balls swinging like wrecking balls against her fat brown ass cheeks created a cacophony of slapping and squishing noises that penetrated Tacito’s impressionable mind, making sure he would never forget this ballbusting disgusting…. slap*

Maria’s open palm once again came down on Tacito’s backside, causing him to yelp like a puppy. “Now Tacito, I know watching your Abuela get bred by big white dick is mesmerizing, but remember that you still need to be punished.”

Tacito looked back, eyes watering slightly, “Yes Mama…” Tacito’s voice was mushy, and it took all of his strength not to moan each time his Mama spanked his backside. Yes it hurt his little behind, but the combination of his Abuela’s loud moaning, his Mama’s soft thighs, and hard spankings felt so good he was covering his mouth trying not to squeal like his Abuelo; who wasn’t in the room anymore?

Though his Abeulo’s disappearance would have to wait, Tacito’s resistance finally broke as a soft, “Agghhh, Mama” Escaped his lips.

“Wow, baby I’ve only been spanking you softly, and already you're moaning like Abuela.” Maria inserted one finger into Tacito’s asshole, causing his cock to leak and his voice to crack as her finger teased his virgin prostate. “Ah Tacito, you’re too tight to take Vinny’s cock, you should loosen up like your Abuela”

Vinny grunted, “Come on puta don’t you have anything to say to your beloved Neito, haha?” Vinny slowed his penetration for a second, allowing Isabella to calm down for a moment, “Huff, Tacito is a born sissy faggot just like his sissy Abuelo. No need to tell him what his body is already screaming at him. Now please, fuck me hard master!”

Isabella’s plea was answered as Vinny continued, “Such a good Abuela, you’re so lucky Tacito to have such loving Abuelas.” The slapping of Vinny’s meat inside her cunt was getting louder and Tacito was squirming harder. Although his meek resistance was easily squashed by his Mama’s continued teasing Tacito’s developing boi-pussy. His prostate throbbing with each clap of his Abuela’s cunt.

“Now be a good puta and take my load, who knows maybe you can still give me a child.” Vinny’s thrusting intensified with Isabella’s squeals of joy, “Yes breed my dirty brown cunt, fucking desrooooy meeee!!” Tacito’s little cock squirted at the same time as his uncle, his little load stained his mother's thighs. While his uncle's thick white load deposited itself directly into his Abuela’s womb, filling her to the brim with Vinny’s tar-like cum load. His Abuela shook intensely for a solid minute, before passing out as Vinny unsheathed his still hard cock.

“Ah, Maria your slutty Mama has a habit of fainting after cumming. I still need to cum, but she is too limp and useless to be as good a fuck as I deserve.” Vinny looked down at Tacito, who was panting, and he smiled, “Maria why don’t you give me a hand, another chance to show that you're better than your puta Mama.”

Maria tossed Tacito onto the hardwood floor, “Yes Papi!” Maria crawled over to Vinny and began taking long licks along the underside of Vinny’s shaft. Tacito just watched in awe, his mother was licking and slurping up every strand of leftover cum that stained Vinny’s dirty white dick. “Mmmm, your big gringo dick tastes so good Papi, I never wanna stop cleaning!” Tacito felt so humiliated, but a new strange feeling welled up inside him. It was almost like...

“I raised Maria to be such a filthy cunt.” Tacito turned to see his Abuelo, holding a double-ended dildo, “While your Abuelo waits for his turn, does my little Neito want to play with my toy.”

Tacito’s eyes fixated on a long double-ended white dildo, at least 16 inches long and as thick as his wrist. He didn’t think he could take something so large, Tacito still felt so horny, but he was a man goddammit. Tacito thought he could resist, “No Abuelo I’m not a girl, I don’t like dick and I’m not a sissy like you!”

Ana pointed down, “But your clitty got hard when I offered.”

Tacito looked down to his proud 3 incher standing at attention, “I ummm, no, no, no I’m not doing it.” Tacito covered his crotch and turned away from his sissy Abuelo.

Vinny chuckled, “Hahaha, oi Ana it seems like little Tacito needs more of a push, just give it to him.”

Tacito crossed his arms pouting in place. He wouldn’t be degraded further by his family, not even his… whoaaaa. “Abuelo what are you doing!?” Tacito was grabbed and his face pushed to the floor easily. Exposing his naked bubble butt to Ana.

“Little Tacito we have only one night a year to see each other and you’re being pouty.” Tacito struggled but was powerless to break Abuelo's grip. Even as a sissy he was far stronger. “You just needed a little push to know your place, exactly as master said.” Tacito eventually tired himself out, a full 30 seconds was all he could manage, he didn’t have much stamina as is and was already drained from cumming to white bull cucking and head pats. Although his Abuelo was still full of energy, he inserted the first few inches of the dildo in his own gaping sissy asshole.

“Mmmm, reminds me of Vinny. Now it’s your turn Tacito.” Tacito’s eyes went wide as the white plastic tip pressed against his tight asshole, “Nooooo, Abuelo, my ass can-ngghhhh!” Though his pleas fell on deaf ears, Abuelo sat his thick hips down on Tacito, sitting on his behind and pressing half of the dildo’s total length into Tacito. Teasing, involuntarily squirting and his deep sissy neediness had prepped his hole well enough to begin.

“Ngghhh I-I don’t, it fe-feels…” Tacito bit his finger, tears welling up in his eyes.

Abuelo saw his turmoil and moved faster pulling his hips up only to drop them down. Hammering the long fake cock even harder into Tacito’s virgin asshole. “Neito be honest, tell your family how it feels to be a bitch.”

Tacito shook his butt, slowly getting into his Abuelo’s rhythm as he squealed, “It feels gooooood!!” His words of acceptance accompanied by a strong anal only orgasm that forced another weak, watery load of cum onto the floor. He kept dribbling from his clit-cock and limply wagged his ass as Vinny picked up his mother, turning her into a standing cowgirl position. His hairy thick hands sinking into her thighs as he rested her drooling cunt over his cock.

“Ahhhahhh, Tacito nice to see you’re being an honest boy. Your little brown clit dick was never meant for breeding puta sluts.”

Maria grabbed the back of Vinny’s head, steadying herself, “Vinny’s right dear you’re a worthless sissy puta now, but I’m sure you’ll get your turn with a BWC eventually.” Maria kissed Vinny’s cheek, pouting her lips, “Now hurry up Papi, your little girl needs your big white dick!”

Vinny strode over and held Maria easily over his sissies while impaling her on his thick dick and causing her to tremble with each inch he slid into her pink pussy lips. “Mmm, I forgot how much tighter you are Maria, but don’t worry we’ll fix that soon.” Vinny started swinging his hips, the wet sloshing sound of Maria getting stretched out echoed in Tacito’s ears. She screamed, “Yesh Papppiiii!” Her tongue falling out of her mouth as her body was wracked with micro orgasms. Her messy wet discharges leaking down right on Tacito’s mewling face.

Tacito only moaned as he watched his mother get her cunt stretched by a real man. He felt a twinge of humiliation, but more importantly, it felt good to watch Mama cum. He knew his little brown dick couldn’t compete with Vinny’s big white cock. His Mama knew that too, her multiple messy orgasms dripping down on Tacito’s pathetic body and the floor said that clearer than any words could.

His Abuelo saw the defiance drift from his eyes, taunting him further to help stop it returning,“Mmm, doesn’t it feel better to accept your place Neito?”  
Tacito yelped, “Yes Abuelo!”

“Mmmm good sissy. Now start licking up whatever leaks out of your Mama. If you keep the floor clean I’ll give you an extra reward later.” Tacito looked up at his mother’s stretched gushing cunt. Vinny was rhythmically thrusting into her depths, scraping out her cunt juices.

Tacito felt humiliated but still accepted with a “Yes Abuelo, before licking up the salty juices. They tasted oddly good to Tacito and he kept licking, trying his best to keep the floor clean until he heard it.

His mother screamed at the top of her lungs, and he saw Vinny’s cock pump out another thick load of cream into one of his family members. Tacito had never heard his mother scream so hard, but he expected it wouldn’t be the last time.

“Oh Papi, you filled my little girl up so much. If you were still alive I’m sure she’d be spitting out your white babies soon!” Ana squealed, sitting up off the dildo now firmly buried in Tacito’s ass. It still ground against his prostate and made him feel too weak to move.

Vinny placed Mama beside a still pasted out Isabella, both mother and daughter leaking out yogurt thick spunk onto the sheets. “You know it sissy, now I think you’ve earned your turn.” Vinny stroked his cock, “Why don’t you clean up your puta daughters mess and I’ll stretch you out in front of your sissy Neito.”

Tacito’s clit twitched at Vinny’s words and his Abuelo quickly agreed, “Aye Papi, let your cock cleaner give you a spit-shine!” Ana squatted down in front of Vinny, pressing her bright pink lips against the side of his cock, “Such a dirty gringo, mmph. Watch and learn Tacito. Abuelo is going to show you how to worship fat white cock.”

Ana kissed along Vinny’s cock leaving pink kissy marks up and down his shaft before kissing his massive cock head, “Mmmph, Papi I love kissing your fat superior cock more than kissing my wife. It tastes so good slicked with my family’s juices, mmmm.” Ana pressed her lips down on Vinny’s cock, easily deep throating his massive white meat. Inch after sloppy inch of thick dick slid into her throat and finally, her lips pressed against his hairy base. Ana braced herself on Vinny’s thighs as she pulled her head back, only to smash it back down onto Vinny’s cock.

Ana produced soft squeals with each pump down her throat and Tacito was impressed. He couldn’t believe his Abeulo could take such a fat member down his throat and watched intently as spit leaked down from the sissy’s chin all over the floor. Gagging and slurping noises filled the room and for not a single second did Ana stop to breathe, or slow her pace. If anything she got faster, slurping as much as possible and going cross-eyed, until Vinny peeled Ana’s vacuum seal lips off his now squeaky clean cock.

“Hgghhn, not bad Ana, but now you’re going to show your family’s male heir how a male takes BWC.” Vinny slapped a cross-eyed Ana across the face, shaking the fuzzy fuck-drunk sissy awake from her stupor, “Ahhhgggg yes Papi!” He squealed, “Pick me up and fuck me even stupider than before, ahhnnn!”

Vinny lifted Ana up, securing him in a reverse cowgirl position. The well-trained bitch clung to his body as Vinny’s exposed cock slapped against her tiny clit, causing Ana to tremble, “Ah my clitty is sensitive Papi!”

Vinny pressed his cock against Ana’s gaping hole, “Shut up sissy, your little clitty is worthless. So what if it takes a bit of punishment.”

“Ah you’re right Papi as always, so please punish my boi-pussy. I need a big gringo dicckkkk-ngghh!” Vinny lifted his hands and let Ana drop, impaling her ass completely on his cock. Tacito trembled when he saw how fast Vinny’s cock tore through his Abuelo, and he started stroking his now soft clit. 

Seeing his once masculine Abuelo reduced to a white-only cock slut, turned into a fuckboi cock sleeve that could only mewl in front of his only Neito made him so horny. Tacito felt like he would beg Vinny to destroy him too if he had the energy to speak.

However the dildo stretching out his boy hole was making movement impossible and his uncle took advantage of this, “See Tacito you’re just a weak sissy slut.” Vinny stepped on his face, still impaling Ana on his cock, “Born to a family of loser holes, you had no choice but to become a slut for men like Vinny.”

Vinny grabbed under Ana’s chin, kissing the cross-eyed bitch on the lips as a reward for teaching his Neito his proper place. Tacito looked up from under Vinny’s foot to his shaking Abuelo. His clitty was now fountaining drop after drop of watery cum onto the floor beside Tacito. He noticed that Ana had the same reaction getting kissed that he had to getting called cute. With that realization Tacito’s resistance shriveled up, he had no chance of competing. He could feel his own dick; no he had a clit, Tacito felt his clit going limp but still leaking. He was like his Abuelo now, basically a girl, desperate and leaky.

“That’s right Neito you’re a bitch forever now.” Vinny pulled his foot off of Tacito and turned to see Isabella climb out of bed to kneel behind Vinny.

“My mother was a white cock slut and so was her father.” She moved over and flicked Ana’s clit causing a spurt of clear semen to hit Tacito in the face. “My sissy hubby and I are white cock sluts.” Isabella pointed back to Maria, “And my puta daughter is a white cock slut.” Isabella laughed, “Considering your father Tacito, odds are you’ll be a bigger Mexicunt than Ana. Isn’t that great Neito?”

Tacito’s breathing became heavy, his Abuela’s words stung, but he felt pride? He was a member of a long line of sissy cock suckers and he felt happy, while his clit continued feeling really happy. All those conflicting feelings each time he was teased by his bullies; especially Alex. It all made sense and Tacito cried in joy, “Yes Abuela, thank you for showing me my proper path. I was never a boy, but a cock sucking faggot. I promise I’ll make you both proud next year!”

Isabella smiled, “Vinny, did you hear that?”

Vinny pulled a limp, twitching Ana off his cock, Tacito looked up to see his sissy Abuelo’s gaping hole, it twitched and leaked out copious amounts of pre-cum that Ana desperately milked even in her ruined state.

“Yes I did, Isabella and Tacito deserves a reward, lay down.” Isabella nodded and laid back, exposing her filthy brown cunt to Tacito. It was only a few inches from his face, clearly showing the sheer volume of spunk she had taken.

“Here bitch boy, enjoy a fresh load right from your spic Abuela’s cunt.” Vinny stomped down on Isabella’s bloated belly, pressing a huge facial of thick white cream into the boy’s face. “Ohhhhh Papi I love it when you step on meeee!” Isabella squealed like a pig as Vinny ground his heel down onto her.

“What a good Abuela sharing without a complaint.” Vinny sat down and as soon as he did, both Ana and Isabella sprang to life and crawled over to cling to his feet like a pair of dogs. Appropriately panting right beside Vinny’s cock.

“Phew, your family sure does know how to milk me Tacito.” Who didn’t respond, too busy working out the mechanics and tongue dexterity of licking cum off his face, and off the ground. His lips extended kissing the accrued puddles of sperm, sucking with greater power than he thought he had. All just to make sure not a drop of Vinny’s discharge was wasted.

Vinny sat back happy he could help little Tacito, even in his post mortem state, but soon after Tacito finished licking up the pool, he started glowing blue.

“Ah, Tacito this is it for this year.” Vinny petted Isabella and Ana’s hair, looking down at them smiling before gazing over at Tacito. “We only have another minute until we gotta go back to the great beyond.” Vinny did little jazz hands to emphasize the last part.

Tacito however was unamused, “Wait you’re going? But we only just got started!” He tried to move but was still far too weak. “Who will be my bull if you’re leaving Vinny?”

Tacito looked like he was about to cry again, but Vinny stopped him, “This is it, this is your story, it all begins here. I was your Abuela’s bull, but you need to find a bull by yourself just like your Abuelos.”

Ana pressed her lips against Vinny’s hard cock, planting one last kiss, “Don’t worry Neito, just remember what I taught you and you’ll find a white bull in no time, mmmm!”

“That’s right sissy, you have your mother’s hips and your father’s boyish looks.” Isabella blew him a kiss, “You’ve got the perfect sissy body, so don’t worry your cute little head Neito.”

Vinny nodded in agreement, “Besides you’re like my son Tacito; a sissy son, but sex would be a little too weird.” Tacito watched his Abuelos giggle at that comment before Ana continued, “Though don’t fret we will see you next year Neito.”

Tacito was tearing up as the blue hue enveloped his cock worshiping Abeulo’s and right before they left Isabella got one last word in, “Oh, and eat more Tacito, you’re too skinny. No man likes a skeleton hoe.”

And with those final parting words his dead family members returned back to the other side. Leaving only stained sheets and a rather musky smell that permeated throughout the entire room. Tacito wiped the tears from his eyes, didn’t question the cum remaining or whether that meant Vinny could knock up Mama, and managed to push out the fat white dildo in his ass. His mother was sleeping peacefully on the bed, but Tacito knew he couldn’t rest yet, he had to prepare for the most important event in his life.


	3. Back-Alley Bullying

-November 3rd-

It was a rather boring November morning for Alex and company. The day of the dead was rather exciting for the trio, getting to first base for the first time with a few girls they knew in high school, but while the other boys felt righteous after their night, Alex felt dissatisfied. He wasn’t sure why, Veronica was a spitfire and he was pretty sure she wanted to move up to the next plate, but…

“Hey Alex it’s Tacito, I just saw him turn into that alleyway.”

Alex looked up to see Tacito, wearing a rather baggy hoodie paired with some extra baggy pants. Strange since it was an extra muggy day, but teasing Tacito always broke Alex out of his funk.

“Good eyes Georgie, let’s go have a bit of fun with our friend Tacito.” they followed in hot pursuit, finding him standing in a secluded corner behind the tailor shop.

Alex walked up behind Tacito, spinning him around, “Hey sissy didn’t see you during the festival. I bet you were hiding with your mommy….”

When Alex turned Tacito around he didn’t see a cute pouty face looking back at him, flush with embarrassment. Tacito's face was painted and not like a skull, his lashes were long and full with bright pink eyeshadow, lips coated with a shiny pink gloss and his face lit up when he saw Alex.

“Alex, just the man I was looking for. Do you like my makeup?” Tacito pouted his lips as he pulled his hood down.

The trio was stunned by such a change, but Alex questioned first, “Tacito what’s with your face?”

“Yea, did you hit your head or something?” Added Pete.

Tacito giggled and pulled up his hoodie to reveal his new clothing. He was wearing a short pink crop top, cut off above his breasts showing off his toned midsection and slim body. “Nope sirs, I’m healthy as a horse, but I took your advice and decided to dress like a girl.” Tacito kneeled down onto the brickwork ally, “And I want to thank you boys, without your teasing I'd never have realized my true calling.”

Tacito shot out a double peace sign and let his soft pink tongue hang out of his mouth, “To thank you I’m offering to suck your big white dicks dry. So who wants to be first?”

Tacito shot a lustful look at the three narrowing his eyes, he was undoubtedly eying up the trio’s bulges. Alex was speechless, but the other two finally started up.

“No fucking way fag I don’t know what this is, but no way am I showing you my dick!” He turned to march away, “I got better things to do, Pete, Alex you two joining me?”

Pete shrugged, “Yea I’m a bit put off, to be honest.”

Alex shook his head, “I’ll be a minute Georgie. I wanna give Tacito my final thoughts.”

The pair shrugged, “Alright bro, but don’t take too long.”

Georgie and Pete left not thinking much of their bro Alex’s choice, but Alex was currently thinking hard about it. Should I just leave, should I just tease him, oh god he looks cute with pink lips, but I have a girlfriend, maybe I should just…  
“I’m sorry for bothering you Alex, my Abuela told me this would be a good idea, and from your teasing….” Tacito’s cheeks puffed up and tears welled up in his eyes.

Alex looked down staring into his eyes, his heterosexuality wouldn’t be besieged this day, he would stay strong and just bully Tacito as he always did. Then he would go home and chat with his girlfriend and finally get some sweet brownie pu….

“I just thought you liked me.” And just like that all forms of fear about showing Tacito his sling were gone and what remained was Alex’s lust-filled resolve.

“God damn Tacito you’re such a sissy!” Alex unzipped his pants, letting his fat mostly hairless white dick lay right on Tacito’s face, causing him to shudder. “You whine for years about my advice, only to accept it and beg for my dick.” Alex nodded, “Well suck it as much as you like, faggot.”

Tacito’s expression lit up, a big dumb grin moved across his face. “Thank you so much sir, I promise it will feel good!”

Tacito pulled out the rest of Alex’s fat cock, exposing his heavy nuts and letting his warm throbbing shaft rest on his face. “Ahh, you smell so good Alex!”

Alex scratched the back of his head, “Thanks I guess.” Alex hadn’t showered for at least 3 days due to the constant festivities, but that didn’t matter to Tacito as he planted his pouty pink lips against his shaft and started slowly licking.

“Mmm-ahgg” A slight moan escaped Alex’s lips causing Tacito to shake with excitement, “Does it feel good, Alex? Am I doing a good job?”

Alex grabbed the side of his head, “Yea it feels, mmmph.”Alex bit his lip while Tacito excitedly licked in rhythm to his bully’s approving moans.. Coating Alex’s shaft and balls in glossy spit, causing his cock to shake and spit out pre-cum. The anticipation was killing Alex and Tacito didn’t look like he was picking up speed, so he had to take it into his own hands.

“You fucking brownie tease!” Alex grabbed Tacito’s head, pressing the back-alley whore’s glossy lips against his cock head, “Every day I watched your fat ass sway down the street, you were begging to be teased.” Alex forced the first inch past Tacito’s lips, “Your pouty lips, girly whining, and the fact you blushed each time I teased you! I should’ve fucked your sissy faggot throat years ago, mnngghh!”

Tacito squealed as Alex began forcing his cock down his throat, grabbing his soft black hair with both hands before pressing his entire shaft into him. Tacito had no choice but to kiss the base of his cock, leaving a trail of pink lip gloss as he gargled back Alex’s thick white cock. Spit bubbled up from around his lips as Alex pulled his head back leaving a sloppy snail trail of pink glitter on Alex’s shaft only for his bully to slam his cock back into his throat. Tacito might once have been concerned that his arms went limp from lack of oxygen, but he was overjoyed that Alex loved filling up his throat and squealed with each pump of musky white cock that graced his throat.

“Now you better swallow faggot!!” A burst of thick baby batter poured into Tacito’s mouth, filling his throat and bulging his cheeks. Alex’s strong hands made sure there was no way for Tacito to move back before his job was done. Not that Tacito wanted to, his lips stayed tight just like his Abuelo taught him. Every drop of Alex’s seed was delicious and he shouldn’t waste his generous gift.

Eventually, Alex let go and stepped back, pulling out his slimy cock from Tacito’s confines allowing the pair to breathe for a moment. Tacito sat in place, his cheeks puffing up and his eyes going wide. Alex stopped huffing and almost went to help him, but then Tacito took a big gulp and opened up his mouth, “See I swallowed it all, hee hee!” 

Alex stood dumbfounded, his cock hardening at Tacito’s proclamation, “Yea not bad bitch.”

Tacito smiled, licking his lips, “Thank you sir, but it looks like you’re still hard and that’s a problem.” Tacito stood up wobbling slightly, before grabbing his now slightly stained waistband. He pulled his sweat pants down in one quick motion, exposing the rest of his outfit.

Alex looked at Tacito’s short pink skirt, the same color as his crop top. It fluttered slightly as he took a twirl for Alex. “Um, what do you think Alex.” Tacito pressed his index fingers together looking away, “I wore it just for you, and if you like you can take it off?”

Alex was stunned by Tacito’s offer and wondered if he should go through with this? What would his life be like if he continued, but after hearing Tacito’s adorable mewling Alex was set. His brakes were cut, he was going to break this brownie’s backside and make him his bitch, and he was going to make sure Tacito knew that.

“God Tacito you’re such a faggot.” Alex stepped forward, pressing his hard cock against Tacito’s midsection. Tacito looked down shaking slightly with a worried smile on his face, “Look at how long and thick my cock is Tacito.” It pressed into Tacito’s stomach, it was long enough to scrape out his lower intestine, “Are you really sure you want your ass broken?” Alex grabbed Tacito’s butt expecting the sissy to crumble under the pressure, but Tacito steadied his resolve, pulling Alex in for a hug.

“Yes I want it, the second I saw your bulge all those years ago!” Tacito pressed his hands against the beige brickwork of the ally, bending over, “I was too stupid to know it then, but I wanted to be your girl. I can’t stand another minute without you inside me!” Tacito shook his fat brown bubble butt side to side. The movement was clumsy, but Alex internally said “niiice” all the same before grabbing hold of Tacito’s cheeks and squeezing. 

“Fine, but I’m not going to stop, no matter how much you cry, sissy.”

Alex lifted up Tacito’s skirt to expose his brand new pink and white thong, with his clitty tucked neatly beneath the crotch piece. Alex was almost mesmerized by the boy booty in front of him only, snapped out by Tacito whining, “Please, I don’t wanna wait much longer.”

Alex slapped his butt causing Tacito to yelp, his little clit twitching in his tight pink thong, “Don’t tell me what to do, sissy.” Alex slapped the other cheek, milking another, “Eeeep!”, from an excited Tacito. Alex spread his cheeks revealing his tight quivering asshole, Alex gulped, pressing against his tight hole and parting it easier than expected, “Don’t whine too much, I did warn you.”

Alex’s cock thrust into Tacito’s fat brown butt that jiggled with each thick inch of bully dick that spread him open in ways he only imagined. His high pitched screams echoed through the alley, as Alex’s meat pressed further into his boi pussy.

“Mhmm fuck Tacito,” Alex muttered, thrusting his dick deeper, “You’re kinda loose, have you been practicing, ha hehe?” Alex laughed to himself, not really expecting a serious answer.

“Yes sir!” Cried Tacito, “My sissy Abuelo lent me his old toy to play with.” Tacito pressed his hips back, gyrating on Alex’s cock. “I practiced all night for you, but your actual cock is much bigger and soooo much better, ngghhh.” Tacito clenched his teeth as Alex saw a little stain develop in his thong.

“What a butt slut.” Alex lifted Tacito’s leg up causing his little clitty to fall out of its tight confines, exposing his wagging little member, “Your pathetic excuse for a dick shouldn’t be shooting off before me!”

Alex grabbed Tacito’s leg, shoving his entire length into Tacito’s quickly loosening asshole. Tacito trembled again cumming while squeaking out, “sworry shirrr!!” His load leaking all over the pavement, as Alex continued his back-breaking thrusting. Tacito’s mind went fuzzy as he felt Alex’s massive white meat slam into his tight confines, over and over again. Mercilessly pounding away at his virgin asshole, Tacito couldn’t tell when his orgasms started and stopped anymore. Being Alex’s puta cock-sock was like nothing he experienced and he cried out, “More Papi, more Papi!” His voice became softer and more slurred while he begged, and Alex was happy to oblige.

“Nghh, you’re going to be my fleshlight Tacito. I’m going to use you when and where ever I want, understand slut!” Alex yelled thrusting back inside him.

Tacito trembled, tears flowing from the corner of his smiling face, “Yes Papi please let me be your little slut!” Another leaking drop of cum flew out of Tacito’s wagging cock, “I’m you little puta fuck hole!”

Alex grabbed Tacito’s hair, pulling his head back and causing his tongue to droop out of his mouth, “You dirty brownie take my fat nut!” Alex’s balls swelled, dumping their thick contents inside Tacito’s confines, which instinctively tightened down so his new Papi would have no trouble depositing every drop of thick liquid spunk into his sissy sluts asshole. Tacito’s knees went weak bucking, under the force of Alex’s load and he slid down the wall and face-first into the dirty alley, as Alex fell back onto his behind.

The pair wallowed for a moment, processing what they just did. Alex wasn’t sure what to think of himself at the moment, he was supposed to be straight and marry a nice Mexican girl, not dump his thick days old loads into other boys. He still had time to get away and odds are neither of them would never speak of this again.

“Mmmm, Papi I loved the way you filled my slutty hole.”

Alex looked to Tacito’s ass shaking and leaking a stream of his cum down his taint and off his little brown clit. Tacito got up on his hands and knees, still trembling, his eyes teary, “Did you like it, Papi?” 

And with that Alex realized he likes boys now. Any thoughts of possibly placing things back to the way they were got destroyed by Tacito’s soft words. Alex sighed, “Surprisingly yes I did, and I don’t think I’ll be forgetting it any time soon.”

Alex stood up, dusting off his shirt and pulling up his pants, “But when we do this next time we should probably use a bed.”

Tacito jumped up, hugging Alex’s midsection and snuggling his tummy, “Yeay! Does that mean you want to do this again?”

Alex looked down into Tacito’s big dumb grin and petted his head, “Yes I guess so, but let’s not tell everyone about us so soon.”

Tacito nuzzled Alex’s tummy, “Okay Papi, but let’s go tell my Mama, that I have a boyfriend!”

Alex pulled Tacito away who was jumping up and down excitedly, drops of cum still leaking from his behind. Alex sighed, “Alright Tacito, let’s go but clean yourself up a bit first?”

“Yes, Papi” Tacito bent over shaking his bubble butt as he cleaned up his quickly discarded clothes. Alex did wonder what he could say to Tacito’s mom. She was one of the biggest bombshells in town and he wanted to make a good impression without saying something too stupid. Alex would probably have trouble not bringing up the fact he just pumped her son full of spunk. Though Alex was sure things would go smoothly talking with Tacito’s mother, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
